


if you could only see (the beast you’ve made of me)

by wolfedhale (kyoongs)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Harry Potter References, Humor, M/M, Sehun is a Drama Queen, Slight horror, Swearing, sekai friendship, sesoo feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongs/pseuds/wolfedhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“okay I know that being in the woods at 2am is a weird thing to be doing but my friend called me and- wait, why are you in the woods at 2am, fuck I’m going to die aren’t I?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you could only see (the beast you’ve made of me)

“Dude, where the hell are you? You literally just texted me five minutes ago and I, being the best friend that I am, got off my lazy ass and out of my warm, safe house to come out at 2 fucking a.m. to the damn woods just because you asked me to! I can’t see for shit, it’s cold and _where the hell are you?!_ ”

Sehun breathed hard, watching as his breath took on a corporeal, wispy form in front of him. He removed his phone from his ear and checked to see if Jongin had replied to his texts. Much to his chagrin, the single tick next to his message remained.

He groaned loudly, the sound bouncing off the trees and echoing around the forest. The blonde removed his hand from his pocket and ran it through his hair, messing up his locks even further. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and, as a violent shiver ran through his body, he regretted not dressing up warmer.

The blonde released another heavy breath before thumbing at his phone, rereading the messages Jongin had bombarded his phone with merely minutes ago.

 

_omg sehun help, monggu ran out and I can’t find him and if my parents find out I’m dead!!!!_

 

_sehun this is all my fault, what if I don’t find him and another big dog kills him_

 

_he’s so small and he can’t fight back_

 

_he’s such a weakling pls help_

 

_think about how vivi will miss him pls sehun_

 

Sehun, woken by his phone almost falling off his bedside table due to its vehement beeping, had groaned and almost returned to his wonderful sleep. But as he had closed his eyes, ready to revisit his dreams, an image of Jongin’s teary face flashed before his eyes.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if his best friend’s dog actually was mauled to death and he did nothing about it. So, despite his comfortable bed seductively whispering his name, he physically struggled to wake up, threw on a jacket and warmer pants, shoved his feet into the first pair of sneakers he saw and now here he was, shivering and alone in the middle of a forest at 2 a.m. on a Wednesday night. Or wait, should he say Thursday morning?

Sehun zipped his phone into his jacket pocket and rubbed his hands together, hoping the friction would bring some small amount of warmth. He brought his hands to his mouth and quietly yelled, “Monggu!”

Despite him trying to keep his voice soft, it still sounded as if he had a microphone. He winced and thanked whatever deity was listening that he was a distance away from the residential areas. At least he didn’t have to worry about waking someone and having an Ahjumma calling the cops on him.

With that thought easing his mind, Sehun progressed deeper into the forest. He narrowed his eyes, which had adjusted to the darkness almost immediately, and tried to spot any movement.

“Monggu-yah!” He yelled this time, unafraid of disturbing anyone. “Here boy!”

Sehun brought his fingers to his lips and let out a shrill whistle. It echoed in the otherwise silent forest and the fading reverberations caused Sehun to shudder, even though he was the source of the sound.

He called out the dog’s name again, and carried on walking. He was so focused on looking for the small ball of fluff that he failed to pay attention to where he stepped. His foot made contact with a rock lying unevenly amongst the grass and he stumbled. 

His hand, which had been in the process of taking his phone out of his pocket, instinctively came up to grab onto something else. Sehun landed hard on a tree and all the air in his lungs departed with a loud ‘whoosh’. His phone, successfully out of his pocket but unsuccessfully not in his hand, went flying into the darkness.

Sehun was still for a moment. His heart was trying to hammer its way out of his chest and he could practically hear the blood rushing in his ears. He gulped deep lungfuls of forest air and pressed his hand to his chest, as if he could physically slow down his heart.

Time seemed to stand still as Sehun worked on getting his breath back. When he felt stable enough to move without tripping again, he patted his pocket for his phone, only to remember what had transpired before he hit the tree. 

A loud curse escaped his mouth and his eyes frantically searched the ground, trying to spot his phone amongst the dirt and grass. He was a moment away from getting on his knees when he spotted a glint of metal behind another rock a few steps away from him. He immediately dashed for it and, once it was safely in his hands, he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Sehun glanced at the clock on his phone and noted that it was almost 2.30 a.m. He also noted that Jongin still hadn’t replied.

“Jongin, I swear to God, if I get killed tonight, I hope your dog is worth it. Also, why the fuck haven’t you replied yet?! Are you dead or something? Dude, it’s a fucking full moon, there could be werewolves or some other shit roaming the woods and I could be bitten you know, I am way too young and too amazing to be a supernatural creature and –“

His angry ramblings ceased when a loud _crack!_ resonated in the forest. Sehun’s heart starting pounding once again and he continued his monologue, now whispering.

“Oh my God, Jongin, I just heard something. Fuck, what if it is a werewolf, what am I supposed to do?! I don’t want to die, I have so much to live for and please let it not be a werewolf oh God please.”

The blonde was unaware that he had accidentally ended the call when he had heard the crack. Instead of travelling away from the sound, like what a rational person would do, he moved further to where he thought it came from.

“H-Hello?” Sehun cleared his throat, then spoke again, his voice coming out steadier than before. “Who’s there? Show yourself!”

He suddenly wished he was a wizard, maybe then he could put his Harry Potter knowledge to good use and protect himself. But no, he was cold, he was tired and he was scared. It was way too late for this.

His irritation grew and he called out, “Seriously, this is not fucking funny! I have to be at a class in 6 hours and I don’t have time for this, stop trying to pull whatever juvenile prank you have up your sleeve and just –“

Sehun turned around as he was angrily yelling at the unseen person. His eyes suddenly landed on a figure next to the tree in front of him and he, much to his mortification later, let out the loudest, shrillest shriek he could muster.

“Oh my God, it’s a Dementor! It’s a fucking _Dementor!_ I’m dead, they’re going to kill me, I’m –“

The blonde tripped over another rock in his haste to escape the figure and this time, he wasn’t so fortunate. He went sprawling and gasped as his butt made contact with the cold, hard ground.

At least his phone was still in his hand.

Sehun scrunched his face up in pain and opened his eyes to see the figure now standing above him. He screeched again and tried to scramble away. Ignoring his mumblings of fear and begs for mercy, a deep voice resounded from the figure.

“What are you doing?”

The strangely familiar voice caused Sehun to close his mouth. A sense of rationality trickled into Sehun’s mind and he remembered his phone. He quickly opened the torch app and shone it on the figure before him.

Well, this certainly was not what he was expecting.

Towering over him was a small, round face peeking out of a hood connected to a jacket that almost touched the floor. The bulky, and very warm-looking, jacket made the person even smaller. Large, owlish eyes made contact with his and before he knew it, a hand was thrust in front of his face.

Numbly, he took the hand and allowed the surprisingly strong grasp to pull him to his feet. Once he was standing, he realised he was the one to tower over the figure. He looked down at the boy and took in heart-shaped lips and a questioning glance.

“Who are you?” Sehun blurted. Now that he was certain he wasn’t about to be killed by any Dementors, his heart had returned to its normal beating.

“I’m Kyungsoo,” the owl-eyed male responded. 

“Sehun,” the blonde replied slowly, unsure as how to proceed.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo repeated, peering up at the blonde.

“Okay I know that being in the woods at 2am is a weird thing to be doing but my friend called me and- wait, why are you in the woods at 2 a.m, fuck I’m going to die aren’t I?”

At this, the smaller let out a loud, and surprisingly adorable, laugh. Sehun felt his lips being tugged upwards at the sound and his shoulders slumped in relief. There was no way someone who had such an amazing laugh and looked like a caterpillar in his jacket could be dangerous. Right?

“I live in the house at the end of the street. I saw you walking passed and heard you yelling. I figured you were looking for someone and maybe you could use the help.”

“Oh!” Sehun breathed out. He felt kind of dumb, now that he thought about it. “Uh, sorry for screaming and trying to run away.”

“No problem,” he was graced with a beautiful heart smile. “I, too, would be terrified out of my mind if I thought I saw a Dementor.”

The blonde’s sudden laugh was a mixture of amusement and embarrassment. “Yeah, about that…”

“My friend’s dog, Monggu, ran out and disappeared. He texted me for help but he hasn’t responded and I can’t find his dog here.” Sehun huffed in frustration and checked his phone. He wasn’t even surprised to see nothing from Jongin.

“Monggu, you say?” Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes and surveyed their surroundings. He gave a sharp whistle and shouted the dog’s name into the night.

There was silence for a moment before a small yelp sounded in the distance.

“Monggu? Monggu!” Sehun yelled. The bushes near him rustled and soon, a small brown fluffball emerged and hurled itself at his feet.

Sehun bent down and grabbed the fluffball, grinning when he recognised the dog. “Monggu, you naughty boy! Where were you?!”

“You don’t know how to whistle properly,” Kyungsoo smiled at the blonde. “Maybe that’s why he didn’t show up.”

“Thank you!” Sehun cried. “This saves me so much of time and I can finally go back to sleep and just, thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome.” And there was that heart-shaped smile again.

Now that danger was eliminated and his task was complete, Sehun could fully focus, and appreciate, the boy before him. His stomach swooped when he realised how attractive the smaller was under the light of the moon.

“I’m sorry to have woken you,” his manners finally made an appearance. “But thank you, again.”

“I wasn’t asleep,” Kyungsoo waved his hand dismissively. “I have a test later, which I really needed to study for.”

“Speaking of, you look really familiar,” Sehun frowned, hand stilling from petting Monggu’s cold fur. “Have I seen you before or something?”

“We’re in the same science class,” the owl-eyed male offered. “I sit two seats in front of you.”

“How have I never noticed someone so hot before?” Sehun wondered. When the smaller laughed, he realised he had voiced his thoughts and mentally smacked himself. Great, will this night end so he could stop embarrassing himself?!

“If it helps, your friend is really distracting. Maybe that’s why we’ve never spoken before.” Kyungsoo chuckled.

Remembering Jongin, Sehun jumped slightly. “Oh man! Jongin! I better return his dog before he calls the cops or something.”

Said dog whimpered and Sehun resumed petting him. “It’s okay, Monggu-yah. You’ll see Jongin soon!”

The two of them began their journey back to civilisation, making small talk as they traipsed through the forest. Sehun was grateful for the company; it made him less afraid of every small sound and movement.

When they had reached the road and what was presumably Kyungsoo’s house, Sehun bowed slightly. “Thank you again, Kyungsoo. I don’t know how to repay you for this.”

“How about letting me give you my number and we can grab dinner sometime?” Kyungsoo’s smile instantly brightened the night.

“Sure!” Sehun happily handed over his phone and watched with bated breath as the smaller punched in his number. 

His phone was handed back to him and the owl-eyed male smiled. “I’ll see you in class later, Sehun.”

Sehun waited until Kyungsoo had disappeared into his house before he trekked back to Jongin’s. “Monggu, did you see that?!” He whispered excitedly to the dog. “You just scored me a date!”

The blonde buried his head in the brown fur and sighed happily. He looked up and continued walking, unaware of the shadow that watched him from the forest. Scarlet eyes flashed in the dark and heart-shaped lips curved into a soft smile.

 

✤

 

“Jongin, I was going to say I hate you so much for making me look in the woods for your damn dog but he scored me a date so I guess we’re okay.”

“Monggu-yah! You made me so scared, I’m so happy you’re back!”

“And he has the most beautiful smile ever! He’s got these heart-shaped lips and I wonder what kissing him would be like? He looks so small and delicate but he’s actually very strong. He’s in our science class, by the way.”

“Thanks, Sehun. Lucky you found Monggu or all three of us would be dead right now! Also, you’re lucky your date was there to protect you, I heard the wolves howling and got scared.”

“Wolves?! The fuck are you talking about, there are no wolves in Korea! Are you saying I could have died tonight?!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://baekwolves.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Thanks for reading!


End file.
